


Про моллюсков и людей

by Naru



Series: Перекрестки миров: расширенная вселенная [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, Zoology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мирах нашлись персонажи, подходящие под саммари идеального для кого-то романа: "он предложил ей секс, она отказалась, он с уважением отнёсся к её решению - и ещё десять лет они вместе изучали моллюсков в Арктике".</p>
<p>Санька Волкова/Артур Ярцев, один из возможных миров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про моллюсков и людей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yozhik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/gifts).



Этот момент всегда наступает рано или поздно. Просто потому, что есть он, есть она...И что-то еще, чему не всегда есть название. А иногда есть. И Санька, и Артур известные названия этого знали – работа обязывала.  
– Смотри, смотри... – завороженно шептала Санька. – Он настойчивый.  
Артур согласно кивнул. И кто бы мог подумать, что арктические моллюски могут пылать такой страстью! Видимо, ни холод, ни ступень развития тут не помеха.  
Воодушевленный моллюск, кажется, даже и не замечал, что за ним наблюдают две пары любопытных человеческих глаз. И понятно – как замечать такие пустяки, если та, ради которой, собственно, и стараешься, на тебя даже не смотрит... в смысле – не обращает внимания!   
Но моллюск никак не желал отставать от несговорчивой подруги. И вскоре оказался на таком расстоянии, что игнорировать его было просто невозможно. А правильнее было бы сказать, что расстояния, как такового, вообще не было.  
И вдруг...  
– Ой, смотри! Ну надо же... – Санька только головой покачала. – Она же его просто сбросила!  
Отвергнутый влюбленный несколько секунд приходил в себя, сделал еще один медленный круг вокруг самки – а затем гордо и обиженно устремился прочь.  
– Почти как у людей... – вздохнула Санька.  
– Верно. Почти, – кивнул Артур, думая о том, что и в самом деле, в жизни арктических моллюсков всё довольно просто. Отвергнутый ухажер, не добившись своего, просто уходит, и невозможно даже представить, чтобы он, получив отказ, смирился и еще десять долгих лет жил рядом с той, что отвергла его - ни на что не обижаясь, и довольствуясь всего лишь дружбой.  
Да, подумал Артур, перебирая в памяти прошлое и с грустноватой улыбкой качая головой. Такое и в самом деле может случиться лишь у людей.


End file.
